The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to priority based resource selection in a device-to-device (D2D) communication system.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems, and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE). LTE is a set of enhancements to the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) mobile standard promulgated by Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). LTE is designed to support mobile broadband access through improved spectral efficiency, lowered costs, and improved services using OFDMA on the downlink, SC-FDMA on the uplink, and multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) antenna technology. However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in LTE technology. These improvements may also be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
Additionally, LTE-based communication systems that reduce network deployment and operational costs may employ D2D communication. Specifically, D2D communication may be used to further boost network capacity. D2D communication may refer to a communication scheme between two or more user equipments (UEs) that may not include, or operate independent of, an access point (AP) or base station in facilitating or establishing a communication link between or among the UEs. In some aspects, D2D communication may also called proximity service (ProSe) communication. For instance, proximity service identifies a UE that is in proximity of another UE. However, there currently exists limitations in D2D communication with respect to transmissions on or using one or more resources. As such, systems and methods that effectively communicate using such resources may be desirable.